Bewitched
by FIO1839
Summary: Castiel's back together with Deborah, but Aleigha (my candy) doesn't approve. Songfic: Bewitched by Blood on the Dance Floor. Rated T, only for the song. One shot.


_You're attractive, you little witch, you're beautiful... (beautiful)_

I was walking with her, Deborah, my first love, just being with her sent chills up my spine. Usually I wasn't like this, with everyone else I was... different. I never pretend to be someone else. The whole "bad boy" thing isn't a facade, but with her I feel like I am faking it with everyone else but her. Aleigha was acting wierd ever since I told her we where dating again, does she have a problem with Deborah, or something?

_Your wickedness, you little witch, can break my heart... (I broke your heart...)_

"Castiel?" "Huh?" She smiled. "I love you." I smiled back and kissed her. "I love you too."

_Endeering words, you little witch, you cast a spell... (cast a spell...)_

Deborah has been acting pretty wierd lately, it's like she's trying to do something. whenever she sees Ali, she gets some sort of wickedness on her face. Everyone likes Aleigha, I mean, even I do, as a friend. She's nice, and she's not afraid to stand up for herself. A lot of people said that she's better for me then Deb, even my best friend Lysandre, but I don't know, there's just something about Deborah that just makes me like her more than Ali, even though, I got to admit, I feel a lot more... me around her.

_Mass destroyer, you little witch, my beautiful apocolypse. You got me bewitched, 'cause I'm under your spell, you must be a witch, 'cause I am living in hell, now is the time, now is the hour, I am the magic, I am the power, oh, all I need is one star in the sky, wish for you every night._

She looked at her phone, "Oh, I got to go." I looked at mine to see if her time was correct, which indeed it was. "Oh, yeah. Bye." She smiled at me with that same wickedness. "Bye." we had one last kiss before she left. I just sat there for awhile, playing on my mobile. "HEY!" I looked up to see Aliegha running up to me with a guitar slung over her shoulder and a McDonalds bag in her hand. "You left your guitar at practice, stupid." she said as she sat next to me on the ground.

_I tricked you to fall in love, little boy... I played with you, till I was done, like a toy..._

I smirked and snatched the bag from her. She looked up with fake confusion. "Who the hell said this was for you?" I laughed. "Me." She rolled her eyes. "Ok, but can I at least get my food from out of there?" I rolled my eyes and let her. When she was done, I fished out mine, and we just ate and talked for awhile.

_Heart in love, till I destroy it, the end of you! (the end of me) So easily fooled, little boy, to think it's true! (I love you...)_

"So.." she said, as she took a break to swollow, "How's the witch?" I turned to her. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't call my girlfriend a witch." She turned away. "Better then calling her a..." "CASTIEL!"

_You got me bewitched, 'cause I'm under your spell, you must be a witch, 'cause I am living in hell, now is the time, now is the hour, I am the magic, I am the power, oh, all I need is one star in the sky, wish for you every night._

"WHY ARE YOU TALKING TO HER?" I was stunned by Deborah's jealousy, she usually wasn't like this. "Because he can, witch!" Now Aleigha was getting mad. "Deborah, Aleigha's just a friend.."

_Now is the time, Now is the hour to take back my heart, to take back my power, this is the moment to break your spell, I see right through you, now burn in hell..._

She turned to me, "Shut up! I knew you where cheating on me!" Aleigha hopped off the wall and confronted her. "Cheating on you? With me?" Aleigha was getting really pissed, now.

_Now is the time, Now is the hour to take back my heart, to take back my power, this is the moment to break your spell, I see right through you, now burn in hell..._

"He is nothing but nice to you. All he does is love you. You only want to make me jealous. You don't love him, you love to see me like this!" I was actually taken back by this, Aleigha was... right. Deborah HATES Ali. She would do any thing to see her like this. And... I guess she doesn't really act like she loves like she did before.

_Now is the time, Now is the hour to take back my heart, to take back my power, this is the moment to break your spell, I see right through you, burn in hell, witch!_

Deborah walked away in a storm. I followed after her. "Deb!" She turned around and stared at me. "It's over." It felt so good to say that.

_You got me bewitched, 'cause I'm under your spell, you must be a witch, 'cause I am living in hell, now is the time, now is the hour, I am the magic, I am the power, oh, all I need is one star in the sky, wish for you every night._

As soon as I walked up to Aleigha, who looked pretty confused, without thinking, I kissed her. I don't know what it was, but it was better than kissing Deborah. She smiled as soon as our lips unlocked. "Guess the witches spell is broken." I blushed just realizing what I did, and the fact that she actually _enjoyed _it. "Y-yeah."


End file.
